better when i'm with you
by helloxygen
Summary: Katsuki memutuskan untuk tetap tinggal, menemani Ochako yang memilih untuk tidak pulang.


Boku no Hero Academia belongs to Horikoshi Kohei

.

 **better when i'm with you**

by helloxygen

.

Katsuki memutuskan untuk tetap tinggal, menemani Ochako yang memilih untuk tidak pulang.

* * *

Ochako menghela nafas. Dia duduk di ruang tengah, sendirian, sambil menyedot segelas air jeruk dingin dengan tatapan bosan. Di luar sana matahari bersinar terik. Sementara tonggeret sibuk bernyanyi; mengeluarkan suara bising yang menggema ke seluruh penjuru aula asrama yang sunyi dan sepi.

Liburan musim panas semester ganjil telah dimulai hari ini. Seluruh murid kelas II-A memilih untuk pulang ke rumah, menghabiskan libur musim panas mereka di sana. Kecuali Uraraka Ochako, yang lebih memilih untuk tetap tinggal di asrama karena alasan finansial.

Ochako menghela nafas lagi. Aula asrama yang hening membuatnya merasa bosan. Disandarkan tubuhnya ke atas sofa dan menatap jenuh gelas di tangan. Ochako meringis dengan wajah masam, "Sebenarnya, aku juga ingin pulang," ujarnya pelan.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau tidak pulang?" tanya sebuah suara.

Ochako mendengus. "Kalau liburan kali ini aku pulang, maka libur musim dingin nanti aku tidak bisa pulang," risaunya. "Aku tidak mau tidak bisa pulang saat libur musim dingin nanti!" sungut Ochako tegas.

Ochako tidak mau melewatkan waktu makan mochi bersama ayah dan ibunya saat musim dingin nanti. Oleh karena itu, dia lebih memilih untuk menghabiskan libur musim panas di asrama dibandingkan libur musim dingin.

"Oh, begitu," kata suara itu tak acuh.

Ochako menganggukkan kepala pelan. Kemudian, keningnya berkerut saat menyadari sesuatu.

 _Siapa… tadi yang bicara denganku?!_

Setahu Ochako, teman-temannya yang lain sudah pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing tadi pagi. Seharusnya hanya ada dirinya seorang diri yang berada di asrama saat ini.

Jadi, siapa yang bicara dengannya?

Ochako berusaha mencari tahu. Dia lantas memutar badan, menatap ke belakang. Tapi, tidak menemukan siapapun di sana. Ochako menahan nafas.

Lalu dia memutar lagi. Kali ini ke arah kanan. Dan melihat Bakugou Katsuki sedang berjalan menuju dapur. Ochako menghela nafasnya yang tertahan.

Kemudian, Ochako berseru kencang, "Bakugou- _kun_!"

Seruan Ochako membuat Katsuki tersentak pelan. Keningnya berkerut. "Apa, Bulat?"

"Bukannya kau pulang ke rumah, Bakugou- _kun_?" tanya Ochako. Dia bangkit dari sofa dan berjalan menghampiri Katsuki.

"Tidak jadi."

"Kenapa?"

"Orangtuaku pergi liburan berdua. Aku tidak mau sendirian di rumah."

Sebelah alis Ochako terangkat. "Bukannya kemarin kau bilang kepada Kirishima- _kun_ dan yang lain,kalau ibumu memaksamu untuk pulang?" tanya Ochako.

Kini dirinya berada di dapur bersama Katsuki dan melihat teman laki-lakinya itu sedang membuat sebuah minuman: segelas es kopi susu.

Ochako ingat sebelum libur musim panas dimulai, dia mendengar Katsuki mengatakan, jika ibunya memaksanya untuk pulang, saat mengobrol bersama anak laki-laki di ruang tengah.

Katsuki menganguk samar. "Ya. Tapi aku tidak mau pulang," katanya.

Ochako lantas mengernyit. "Kenapa?" Dia menatap Katsuki bingung.

Dahi Katsuki berkerut. "Tidak kenapa-napa."

"Apa kau tidak kasihan pada ibumu, Bakugou- _kun_? Menurutku, ibumu merindukanmu. Apa kau tidak merindukannya?" tanya Ochako heran. Ochako sendiri sebenarnya ingin sekali pulang karena dirinya rindu kepada ayah dan ibunya. Apa seorang Bakugou Katsuki tidak merasakan hal yang sama?

Katsuki berdecak kesal. "Kau berisik sekali, Bulat!" hardiknya. "Aku sudah bilangkan, orangtuaku pergi liburan. Dan jangan samakan aku dengan kamu. Aku sama sekali tidak rindu dengan nenek sihir itu!" jawab Katsuki penuh dengan emosi.

Ochako terdiam sejenak, menatap Katsuki dan mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata. _Siapa itu nenek sihir?_ Lalu dia membulatkan mulut, "Oh," dan mengangguk pelan. Sama sekali tidak terkejut Katsuki menyebut ibunya sendiri nenek sihir.

"Apanya yang 'oh'?" tanya Katsuki.

"Tidak." Ochako menggelengkan kepala.

Kemudian, Ochako menyadari sesuatu. Matanya tiba-tiba saja bersinar terang menatap Katsuki di depannya. "Jadi, kau akan tinggal di sini sampai libur musim panas berakhir, Bakugou- _kun_?" tanya Ochako dengan semangat.

Katsuki berdecak. "Tentu saja. Kau keberatan, _hah_?" hardik Katsuki.

Ochako terkekeh pelan. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali. "Tidak, tidak. Tentu saja tidak. Bagus kalau kau juga tinggal di sini selama libur musim panas!"

Katsuki mendengus, "Bagus kenapa, Bulat?"

"Itu artinya aku tidak akan sendirian, Bakugou- _kun_ ," jawab Ochako sambil tersenyum.

Ada sesuatu yang tidak bisa Katsuki pahami ketika dirinya berada dekat dengan Uraraka Ochako. Sesuatu yang membuatnya merasa lebih baik, entah itu berkaitan dengan dirinya sendiri, situasi, ataupun keadaan. Yang Katsuki tahu, dia tidak menampik hal tersebut, tetapi justru menyukainya.

Ochako yang tersenyum membuat Katsuki melakukan hal yang sama. Turut menyunggingkan senyum untuk sekilas.

Sepertinya keputusan Katsuki untuk tetap tinggal adalah keputusan yang tepat.

* * *

 _Damn, I like me better when I'm with you._

\- I Like Me Better, Lauv

* * *

Saya gak tau apa yang saya tulis. Saya sibuk dengerin lagunya Lauv. Hhhh.

Bogor, 17 April '18.


End file.
